Havoc
Summary Havoc is a Commando working for the Global Defense Initiative and a member of the Dead 6. He often disobeys orders and has a condescending attitude but his skills and accomplishments prevent GDI from giving him any severe punishment. He is the player character in the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A Name: Codename Havoc, real name Nick Seymour Parker Origin: Command & Conquer Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Proficient with various weapons Attack Potency: Building level (He carries a variety of weapons including anti-tank missiles and C4 bombs) | City Block level with a tactical Ion Cannon which he can activate via a timed beacon (Destroys a Temple of Nod) Speed: Peak Human (He wears body armor) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can carry a rocket launcher easily) Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Street level Stamina: High Range: Varies by weapon Standard Equipment: As a player character the player may obtain many different weapons for him. *'Falcon pistol:' A handgun used when his other weapons run out of ammo. In-game he has unlimited ammo for this one (but does have to reload after 12 shots). *'Raptor automatic rifle:' Basic assault rifle. *'Condor chain gun:' Also known as AR7 chain gun it is one of the best weapons against infantry. *'Vervack R59 Pierce sniper rifle:' Used for picking people off at a distance. *'Hawkeye ramjet rifle:' Sniper rifle for piercing armor. *'V2 Venom chem sprayer:' Sprays Tiberium on foe. Tiberium is toxic and radioactive. *'FG13 Dragonfly flamethrower:' A flamethrower for close quarters combat, *'Szakolczay 66mm Type R12 Locust automatic rocket launcher:' Shoots anti-tank missiles. *'Vervack 40mm AG79 K1 Kestrel automatic grenade launcher:' Fires off grenades. Good against groups of infantry and ground vehicles. *'Merlin Personal Ion Cannon:' While cumbersome, it is exceedingly powerful. It works by periodically erecting a cylindrical top-mount that collects excited ion particles from the atmosphere, which then are superheated to 6000 degrees Fahrenheit\5075 degrees Celsius and magnetically propelled through the thick, stout barrel. The azure stream is extremely destructive but has a long recharge time. *'Firefly laser rifle:' The man-portable Obelisk of Light module, it is a powerful laser and is semi-automatic. *'Tarantula laser chaingun:' An upgraded Firefly laser rifle that does even more damage. *'Black Widow Volt auto rifle:' Fires electric blasts. Has short range but is very powerful. *'Mantis Tiberium automatic rifle:' Developed by Nod in the closing stages of the First Tiberium War, the Mantis Tiberium automatic rifle is a bullpup assault weapon designed to fire concentrated Tiberium gas from a 50 "round" magazine inserted in the back, capable of firing 300 rounds per minute. *'Talon Tiberium flechette gun:' Gun with Tiberium rounds. Good against infantry but not good against armored vehicles. *'Hair-Trigger remote C4:' Bombs that can be detonated remotely for heavy damage. *'Tick-Tock timed C4:' Powerful bombs set to a timer. Usually used on buildings. *'Feather proximity C4:' Bomb with an IFF-equipped proximity trigger. Used to set traps for foes. *'GS-2 beacon:' Used to connect to an orbital tactical Ion Cannon. Can devastate several buildings. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Feats: Havoc was regarded as one of GDI's most elite Commando at the time. Key: Normal Weapons | Tactical Ion Cannon Gallery File:Nick Parker.jpg File:CNCR Nick Parker.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Command & Conquer Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8